When a component is directly fastened to a CFRP (carbon fiber-reinforced plastic) laminate by means of a bolt, stress is concentrated in the CFRP laminate in the vicinity of the fastened part, and there is a possibility that the resin will break and the strength with which the component is fastened will be degraded. The strength with which a component is fastened can be enhanced by mounting a metal fastening member in a through hole formed in the CFRP laminate and fastening the component to the metal fastening member by means of a bolt, thus preventing the stress from being concentrated in the CFRP laminate.
However, with the above arrangement, since the CFRP laminate, which is conductive, and the metal fastening member, which is conductive, are in direct contact and are electrically continuous, there is the problem that the metal fastening member will be corroded by the galvanic corrosion effect and the durability will be degraded.
Therefore, an arrangement in which corrosion of a metal fastening member by the galvanic corrosion effect is prevented by laminating a plurality of CFRP prepregs in which an opening is formed in advance, disposing a GFRP (glass fiber-reinforced plastic) SMC (Sheet Molding Compound) formed into a tubular shape within the opening and curing it by applying pressure and heat in the interior of a mold, and covering the inner face of the opening of the CFRP laminate with a GFRP insert member to thus provide electrical insulation is known from Patent Document 1 below.